narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MichiyoChiba
OMG, MichiyoChiba-san, I love how you added the SD stuff in the NH page! I was remembering moments from that, but never got the chance to tell anyone. I will love you FOREVER! Now I feel like a stalker...(Skygal648 (talk) 21:24, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) Pictures Hi MichiyoChiba-san. I noticed you're uploading more pics. They are all beautiful and we appreciate them, but I also noticed that you're not giving the credit for their rightful owners in any of them. Please leave the credits in the pictures description before uploading new ones. We don't want to have those illustrators mad at us. Please check the MoS, there's a "how-to-do" picture in there explaining how you can do that. You can also find this interesting: http://narutocouple.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Natsue/Adding_source_to_fanarts Thank you. If you need any help feel free to ask.Hikaru89 (talk) It's ok, don't worry so much. You don't need to delete the pictures. You can just put the credit in them later when you can. Take your time. This is not a warning or a scold, me and SSK-san decided to always remind the editors about it. I know you didn't know about it, that's why I left the message. You're not the first one to receive this message, so don't worry k? ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) Profile Pic Hi MichiyoChiba-san, sorry to bother you again, but I wanted to knwo if you remember where you got the Picture 2 from the NaruHina profile Picture poll in the main page. Since one of those 4 will be the profile picture, I want all 4 pics with credits to the owners. Unfortunally I can't find it, although I could swear I saw it somewhere before... Thanks Hikaru89 (talk) I knew it I saw on pixiv!! Thank you so much! :D Hi Michiyo-san ^^ The fact that they are brothers doesn't matter, or else we wouldn't have a NejiHina article neither. ^^ But you can create a new article yourself if you want. The MoS was also made to help with that. But if you really don't want to, I can do it, but I don't know when i'll be able to. I'm actually in my phone right now, because I'm really busy with other stuff so I'm not making editions this week, just comments and so. Hikaru89 (talk) EH? I think you misunderstanded what I said... I said that because you sounded like you was afraid that i would be against ItaSasu because they are brothers or something. Then I mentioned the NejiHina because there's A LOT prejudice against that pairing because they are blood related (you'll probably find some discussion about it in the NejiHina's comments). Depending on the culture it doesn't matter if they are bothers or cousins, the fact that they are blood related is what make people disgusted. So I used the NejiHina pairing (which I find extremely cute) as an example to show you that there's no problem of having an ItaSasu article just because they are brothers ^^ So to make things clear. I personally don't see any problem with it when speak about love. As someone that studied biology I know the risks about having children with blood-related people (Darwin also married his cousin, and all his children suffered and didn't live long because of that). But I don't share any kind of aversion to it. I'm a big fan of japanese anime incest pairings, so it would be weird if I was against it right? ^^ Hope I was able to ecplain everything. Hikaru89 (talk) Hmmm I can't tell for sure... What type is your pic? I mean, how the name ends (.jpg, .png, .jpeg, .gif, etc)? Also, what's the size of your pic? Pictures to be used as avatar usually have a maximum size limit. For an example if your pic is 1000x1000, and the size limit for the avatr is 200x200, no matter how much you try, it will only work if you resize your picture to be under the avatar's size limit. Hikaru89 (talk) Haha you don't need to ask my permission to create a new article ^^ As long as you follow the MoS, you can do that freely. I'm sorry not making it for you, but I have a final project to finish until next monday and I'll still have a lot work to do after. I'm actually finishing college, so I have the final project to graduate and I still need to prepare myself for a test to start a master course XD Hikaru89 (talk) 16:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Manual of Style. If you check the rules page (Local Policies) they explain the specific rules the editors need to follow, and that includes following the wiki's Manual of Style when editing and creating new articles. In the home page we say that everyone needs to follow the rules and there's a link to go to the rules page. In the rules page there's a link to go to the MoS. You can also go to the MoS page in the bar up there at "Community". If you put your mouse in there you'll see "Manual of Style" appear in the orange bar. Hikaru89 (talk) 16:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina Kids Moment MichiyoChiba-san, I never deleted it off the page. I simply put it into the the "Their Relationship" section for the canon items. I had to get rid of the manga scan (sorry for that) because Redsama's NH fanart was there blocking space for me to put it there. I didn't want to put it to the left side, because the caption would most likely be huge just like how I put it in the "Pre-Series" section. Sorry about the trouble. Skygal648 (talk) 01:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Michiyo-san. I'm loving your fast editing skills and beautiful work, but I'd just like to remind you about the photo's in the Gallery. In the MoS, screenshots of the manga nor anime are not allowed, only Fanarts. Thank you for your time and happy editing^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 04:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Haha, daijoubou^^'' It's not a big issue or anything but I just wanted to remind you. On the RtN SS page, I saw that you added the RtN manga part of SS together. But that's the only one^^ Again, it's not a big issue but it's just something I wanted to remind you. Thank you for your time and happy editing ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 22:00, December 5, 2013 (UTC) You just go to the category section and click add category^^ Sometimes it doesn't work well because time to time, we get these annoying bugs. Btw, I already added it so you don't need to. Happy editing^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 18:48, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Negative Comments Removed - Thank You Hi Michiyo-san, I've already looked at those two pages, but I see that I missed a couple. Haha, thanks for informing me^^ ~Enjoy the Wikia ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 22:15, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Like to help Contribute NaruHina Hi, Michiyochiba. I'm a NaruHina Fan (Almost anti-NaruSaku) (Pen name = Kilp). At first I never read Naruto before but I began to be interested in Naruto Series since I read Chapter 437 for the first chapter and the first time (About 4 Years ago). When I saw chapter's name I thought "Weren't Naruto and Sakura paired up by the Author or something?". When I finish read this chapter I Thought "Who is she (Hinata)?". And I'm surprised to find someone who can really love a person that much. So I began to look for Hinata's appearance in the series. And now she's like my first love. I really love Hinata and cheer for her love to Naruto now. (And start to like Naruto and the others, too.) The thing is I'm new to social / Forum / Blog. And it seems I can't help editing/Spell Checking on NaruHina Page but I think I have some information I like to contribute, to share NaruHina Fans. So I look into "Who edited NaruHina Page" and I think you're quite the one who really love NaruHina, to the extent of saying "used to hate Sakura". And at first I'm kinda sad with Sasuke who plunged deep into darkness, but in the latest Arc I like him much more to be able to think for himself, without a biased mind. Can You suggest me how I can Help contribute? or May I send you the Information for you to edit/Add to NaruHina Page? And how can I send you the information? Thank you in advance Kilp (talk) 18:01, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay Hehe. I see! Then I will send information about NaruHina to you to ask for opinion and verified. Thank you very much Kilp (talk) 19:03, February 6, 2014 (UTC)